times like these
by crezza24
Summary: Tony gets hurt and then Tiva happens properly, a bit of jibbs and mcabby, only a bit though- this is my first fanfiction i hope you like it i forgot to put the disclaimer in :L so anywayyy- DISCLAIMER- i do NOT own ncis, i wish i did because tiva would of probably happened,but only dating, so yeah ncis isnt mine,i dont own it


Ziva looked at her watch; 8:45pm. "Damn it Dinozzo your over an hour late" Ziva murmered to herself. Tony and Ziva had been seeing each other for awhile now, first just as friends, then something more, although what it was they were doing Ziva wasnt entirely sure. Ziva had been wondering if they were breaking rule 12, but they werent offically dating, which meant they werent, still Ziva couldnt help but wonder where it was they were going and what they were specifically doing. Ziva wanted more that much she was sure of. Midway through, Ziva's thoughts were interupted by her cell phone, she didnt look at the caller ID as she presumed it would be Tony. however she was suprised when it was Gibbs on the other end of the line.  
His tone sounded of worry, which was srange considering Gibbs was Gibbs and it wasnt very often you could see or hear his emotions. "David, where are you. I want you at ncis now." Ziva went to reply but Gibbs had already ended the call. It was saturday so there wasnt really much of a need to go to ncis, normally. The majority of the time they had there weekends free. That was of course unless it was an emergancy. within twenty minutes ziva was at ncis, it took longer that it normally would of, as she had the feeling she was being tailed. Mcgee was alone in the bullpen, that was until Gibbs came from MTAC and Ziva stepped out of the elavator. "Where have you been David" Gibbs said as he walked to the plasma in the middle of the bull pen. "Mcgee, what you got". "Um, Abby's analizing the evidance and i've traced his cell an-" Mcgee was cut off before having a chance to finish his sentance. "AND" Gibbs was becoming more aggitated by the second. "Well according to his cell he's... 1 second boss. uhh boss he's at quantico"."Come on". the ride to quantico was rather awkward,and scary well for mcgee as Gibbs was driving and ziva was silent. -  
"DANIAL...Marine Sergant Danial Jenkins" Tony shouted as he looked for the his friend... Out of no where a figure appeared behind Tony and before he could do anything the person behind him had fired his gun. Twice, both shots straight to Tonys chest. It wouldnt of mattered, except he wasnt wearing a bullet proof vest. Dinozzo collapsed to the floor within five seconds, left struggling for air, , he reached for his cell and began dialling Ziva she didnt answer though as her cell phone at ncis. Slowly everything went dark, his surroundings the lot.

"Mcgee where is he". "Uhh he's right over, he should be in here." mcgee was on about the house that stood infront of them. "Okay David you take the back with Mcgee, ive got the front..."! "CLEAR". The ground floor of the house had been empty, now it was time for the second floor. they only got to the top of the stairs before Ziva noticed Tony. "TONY" Ziva yelled. "Mcgee call a chopper and get a medic, his pulse is weak, but its there, Ziva I want you to search the rest of the house". Ziva just stood there in a complete daze.

The surgery took 7 hours, because of complications. Jenny,Ducky,Abby,Gibbs,Mcgee, Ziva and palmer had been waiting for hours for news from the Doctor on Dinozzo. Abby's head was on Tims, and they were sleeping, Ducky was talking to Jimmy about his earlier days, Gibbs was at the end of the coridor looking out of the window along with jenny and ziva was pacing about waiting for the surgeon. Just after surgery the Doctor informed everyone that, the one bullet had penentrated his left lung, which then collpased during surgery, and that the other bullet had went straight through his heart, but luckly it missed his main arterys. Also the Doctor informed them that he was being taken straight to ICU. Everyone took a turn in visiting Tony, some spent a longer time with him than others, for example Gibbs spent all of two minutes, and Ducky spent an hour.

*two weeks later*  
"You're staying at mine." "Zi, i'm perfectly fine." She just glared at him. Once they were at Ziva's, she got his case which she had already packed, as she has a key to his place, and started un packing his things while Tony took a shower. "where do you want me to sleep Zee-vaah" he said through the bathroom door. "Well" Ziva began, " i was thinking... were together,so why not share the same bed, we'll both get a better nights sleep, than if one of us is on the couch".  
Tony opened the door slightly with the towel around his waist and flashed her his 1000 watt grin, and said " So we're going to share the same bed and you're actually saying we're going to sleep, just sleep? trust me we'll be doing more than sleeping, actually we probably wont be sleeping." Then he disappeared back into the bathroom. Ziva pretended like she didnt hear him and instead said "Abby and Mcgee were wondering if we wanted to go out, tonight, i said yes we're meeting them at six." Ziva was now getting changed as it was five twenty five in afternoon. That was until Tony came out the bathroom, with just the towel around his waist. she turned around and walked straight into him. he leaned down,tipped her chin up and kissed her, so tenderly and lovingly, then he planted kisses down her neck and lowered her onto the bed, then started removing what she was wearing". "I love you Miss David." " I know, I suppose we can be... a little late". Ziva replied.

"Timmy where are they its half six." as Mcgee went to reply they sat down at the table, well went to but Abby gave them one of her famous Abby hugs, which of course made Tony wince in pain. "Abbs, can you let go your squashing me." "Ohhh sorry Tony." Abby replied apolegeticaly. "Mcgoo,its good to see you" Tim just nodded at Tony. Once they had all eaten and talked awhile, Abby and Timothy left as did Tony and Ziva although they took a walk in the park which was lit up beautifully with lights, also a group were playing music, mainly love songs though. Tony and Ziva were now by the duck pond when tony started rambling on about love and soulmates and Ziva and his life then he got down on one knee, opened a box with a diamond engadgement ring inside and said " Ziva David, you and me. We work, together,us. Forget rule 12. I love you, and I was wondering if you would um marry me" he said the last bit rather quietly, some what affraid. Ziva smiled at him for about five minutes, before it registured that he'd just proposed. "YES,,,yes i will marry you." Tony got back up and flashed her his 1000 grinn before kissing her. By now everyone who had stopped to witness the event were clapping. Tony and Ziva carried on with their walk until they reached the over side of the park, then they walked to their car, once inside ziva smiled and stated "tecnically we are not breaking rule 12, we were, but we're not." Tony was just confused now so Ziva continued " never date a co-worker. Thats rule 12, we're not dating anymore we're engadged." a wide smile was now covering Ziva's face.

"uhhh, boss can me and ziva speak to you." gibbs just nodded and walked to the elavator. gibbs pushed the stop button "go on." by now each others hands were interwined. -smack- tony winced slightly " oww, what-" "breaking rule 12." we're not breaking it now though." now Ziva spoke, " Gibbs rule 12 is never date a co worker, we're not dating anymore, we're engadged so therefore we are not breaking it, yes ?" now Gibbs was choking on his coffee, which earned Dinozzo another head slap, "i expect a coffee on my desk in ten." Gibbs was looking Dinozzo in the eyes right now, "Congratulations, you hurt her, well actually she can kill you herself, but if not then i will." Gibbs' voice was stern. He then pulled Ziva into an embrace and whispered in her ear "Congratulations Zivers." -  
*three years later*  
-"Ziii" Tony whispered "Your turn to get Arella, i'll get Leo" "Ziii... Zee-vaah." Then she rolls over with her gun in her hand "What." "Um, I need help with the twins, I cant feed them at the same time." they both get of bed and walk down the hall to the nursery. Tony picks up Leo and takes him downstairs for a bottle, whilst Ziva remains in the nursery with Arella.

-"Timmmmy, Timmmmy wake up,im hungry" " Abs, its two thirty in the morning" " Well you try being pregnant" Mcgee wakes up and kisses abby on the side of her cheek " what can i get you ?" " mint chocolate ice cream, and um maybe some strawberrys, love you Tim"

- "jen, what are you doing awake." Well Jethro ive been thining, where we could go on our honeymoon, since we havent had one yet." "Jen, your the director of nc-" Jenny cuts him off "Leon is assistant director, im sure he will be fine to come here for a week, besides Tony can take care of the team, what else is there left to worry about." " I dont know jen" "We're having a honeymoon Jethro and soon, thats an order." "as a wife or director?" "which ever one will make you go."


End file.
